ultimativeinventionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Solana van Roya/Szenen
Da Solana keine eigene Fanfiction bekommen wird, schreibe ich hier ein paar besondere Szenen von ihr, die sich in meinem Tagträumen abspielen. Professor Layton vs. Pheonix Wright: Ace Attorny 'Beginn einer Freundschaft' Eine leichte Brise fuhr durch Solanas gelöcherte Maske. Sie aß gerade zusammen mit ein paar anderen Schatten zu Mittag und genoss die warme Sonne. Die große Hexe hatte ihr für diesen Tag keine besonderen Aufgaben zu erledigen gegeben, so hieß es für sie, sich wieder um die Pferde zu kümmern. Sie mochte ihre Hauptaufgabe sehr. Besser als die Aufgabe von Hotz, der den ganzen Tag nur Wache schieben darf, dachte sie sich und stand auf. Die anderen Schatten bemerkten sie nicht sondern aßen gemütlich weiter. Der Kiessteine knirschten unter Solanas Schuhen, als sie auf den Kiesweg richtung Schloss war. Sowohl ihre Armbandglocke, als auch ihre Silberglocke leuteten bei der kleinsten Bewegung ihrer Arme. Als ihr ein anderer Schatten entgegenkam, schoss ihre Hand schnell horizontal nach oben um ihn zu begrüßen. Sie lächelte, auch wenn es durch ihre Maske verborgen blieb. Der Gedanke zählt. Als sie die Brücke über den Fluss überquerte, sah sie schon Ginger, den braunen Hengst. Seinen glänzendes braunes Fell wirkte leicht orangfarben in der untergehenden Sonne. Solana blickte hinter sich. Hinter drei Schatten, die ihre Arbeit verrichteten, erblickte sie die große Sonne, die fast den Horizont streifte. Zeit zum füttern, dachte sich Solana und ging etwas schneller nun zum Stall. Ginger, Zoey und Jack warteten bereits eifrig auf sie. Besonders die weiße Stute Zoey. Zur Begrüßung streichelte Solana den drei Pferden über den Nasenrücken und flüsterte ihnen ein leises Hallo! hinzu. Schnell verschwand sie in die kleine Hütte hinter dem eingezäumten Bereich. Sie öffnete das Gitter, sodass die drei Pferde nach Innen gehen konnten. Als diese sich dortversammelten, schloss Solana wieder das Gitter und holte den Sack voll Futter. Zoey, Ginger und Jack stellten sich schon alle zu ihren Futternäpfen hin und blickten die Schättin an. Wie immer tat sich Solana mit dem riesigen Futtersack schwer, da sie nicht gerade das stärkste Mädchen war. Dennoch schaffte sie es jeden Tag aufs neue das Futter in die Näpfe zu bekommen, auch wenn sie Solana immer wieder fragt, wie sie das nur schafft. Nach viel Herumtickserei schaffte sie es wieder, dass Futter in die Näpfe zu bekommen. Mit einem lauten Bumpf landete der Futtersack wieder auf den Betonboden. Jack' und Gingers Köpfe vergruben sich in ihre Näpfe, doch Zoey sah Solana immer noch an. "Iss nur, meine Kleine.", flüsterte Solana und streichelte Zoey durch ihr langes weißes Haar. Doch Zoey sah sie weiterhin nur mit glänzenden Augen an. Leicht verzweifelt grub Solana mit ihrer Hand in den Futternapf von Zoey, griff sich ein wenig Futter und hielt es vor die Schnauze der weißen Stute. Doch Zoey wandte sich von Solana ab, und ging richtung Gitter. "Ach Zoey! Du weißt, dass nun Ruhezeit ist.", beklagte sich Solana und ging zu Zoey. Diese blickte immer noch starr in die Freiheit. Du kennst mich einfach zu gut, Zoey.. Du weißt, dass ich nicht Nein sagen kann, seufzte Solana. Sie blickte über ihre Schultern zu Jack und Ginger, welche immer noch ihre Köpfe in ihre Näpfe gruben, wobei Jack zu Zoeys Napf gewechselt hatte. Sie griff blind hinter sich und ergatterte einen Sattel. Als Zoey keine negativen Reaktionen darauf machte, stieg Solana unter der Abtrennung durch und legte den Sattel über den Rücken der Stute. Als dieser fest genug befestigt war, nahm Solana die Bügel, öffnete das Gitter und führte Zoey nach draußen. Die Sonne war schon halb unter gegangen, doch die Luft war noch angenehm warm. Die Schättin schloss wieder das Gitter, um Jack und Ginger alleine zu lassen und öffnete die Tür am Zaun, um Zoey in die entgültige Freiheit zu führen. Solana stieg elegant auf Zoey und drückte ihre Fußsohlen leicht in den Bauch der Stute. Zunächste ging Zoey langsam los. Die Schatten denen sie entgegenkamen, blickten ihr nach, da es für die Uhrzeit ungewöhnlich für einen Ausritt war. Doch Solana beachtete sie nicht. Als Zoey immer schneller wurde, musste sie die Kapuze ihrer Robe festhalten, um ihre Haare nicht zu entblösen. Als Zoey und Solana das Dorf der Schatten und auch den Purgiswald verließen, kamen sie auf eine fast unendliche Wiese. Da sonst kaum ein Schatten hier her kommen würde, lies Solana ihre Kapuze los und lies den Wind in ihre Haare fahren. Zoey hatte nun fast ihre Höchstgeschwindigkeit erreicht und sprintete leichtfüßig über die dunkle Wiese. Hier und da zeigte sich ein Glühwürmchen, welches aus dem Gras flog, um nicht zertrampelt zu werden. Solana genoss den Ritt sehr, doch bald musste sie die Stute anhalten, um sich nicht zuweit zu entfernen. Sie zog an ihre Bügel und merkte, wie Zoey langsamer wurde. Kurz bevor sie anhielt, stieg die Schättin ab. Sie sah nun schon in den sternenbedeckten Himmel und genoss die frische Luft. Doch aus Zwang tat sie schnell ihre Kapuze wieder rauf. Wenn das die große Hexe erfährt, werde ich nie nach Labyrinthia kommen. Doch Zoey war ihr vorraus. Bevor ihre Kapuze Solanas Haare vollständig wieder bedeckten, riss die weiße Stute die Kapuze mit ihren Zähnen aus Solanas Hand. Solana wirbelte um. "Was soll das?!", scherzte sie. Sie wollte wieder nach ihrer Kapuze greifen, doch plötzlich spürte die Schättin, dass Zoey an ihrer Maske zog. "Lass das!!" Doch es zwar zuspät. Zoey hatte ihre Maske abgerissen und lag nun vor Solanas Füßen. Traurig blickte sie nach unten. "Schau was du angerichtet hast!", beklagte sie sich und bückte sich nach unten. Auch Zoey fuhr mit ihrem Kopf nach unten und sah Solana in ihre Augen. Solana konnte schwören, dass die weiße Stute Kummer in ihren Augen erblickte. Ebenso spiegelte sich ihr Gesicht in ihnen. War sie das? Noch nie in ihren Leben hatte sich Solana selbst gesehen, da sie immer nur hinter einer Maske verborgen war. Sie tastete mit einer Hand ihrem Gesicht, um sich sicherzugehen, dass es wirklich ihr Gesicht war, welches sie in Zoeys Augen sah. Als sie auch ihre Hand spiegeln sah, war Solana schockiert. Sie erhob sich wieder und blickte fassungslos auf sich selber. "Wer.. Wer bin ich eigentlich?", fragte sie sich. Zoey, die ihren Kopf immer noch gebückt hatte, biss an dem untersten Rand der Robe, und erhob wieder ihren Kopf. Die Robe erhob sich mit und entblöste Solanas Kleid. Zoey stieg auf ihre Hinterbeine, um Solana die Robe ganz auszuziehen. Die Schättin sah, wie die Robe hinter der weißen Stute langsam in das Gras fiel. "Zoey!", schrie Solana und wollte die Robe wieder aufheben. Doch Zoey blockierte ihren Weg. Schockierend über die Tatsache, dass sie weder Robe noch Maske anhatte, lies sich Solana wieder in das Gras fallen. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass sie ein cremebraunes Kleid anhatte. Warum hab ich darunter ein Kettenhemd an? Ich bin doch kein Ritter! denkte sich Solana. Dann sah sie das Armband an ihrer Hand. Ein rotes Seidenarmband mit einer Stoffglocke. Solana hatte nur einmal eine Gelegenheit nachzusehen, was unter ihrer Robe immer leutete, da im Dorf der Schatten nicht erlaubt war, seine Robe auszuziehen und die darunter anhabenden Sachen zu zeigen. Doch jetzt hatte Solana die Gelegenheit dazu, sich das Armband genauer anzusehen. "Woher habe ich das nur? Es erweckt so vertraute Gefühle in mir..", sagte Solana. Nun sah sie wieder zu Zoey. Die weiße Stute sah auf sie mit einem weichen Blick herab. Fast hypnotisiert erhob sich Solana wieder und blickte weiter in Zoeys Augen. "Du weißt wer ich bin.. Nicht wahr?", flüsterte Solana. Sie ging einen Schritt zu Zoey und streckte ihre Arme aus, um sie zu umarmen. "Zeig mir den Weg zur Wahrheit." The Legend of Zelda: After Skyward Sword Der Tod eines Helden »Wir sind da. Seid ihr bereit?«, Solana und ihr Stamm waren am Schlachtfeld angekommen. Der Krieg wütete bereits, man konnte die Schreie und Schwerthiebe hören, wie sie die Stille durchbrachen. Langsam ließ die Shiekah- Königin ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen. Kopfnickend und mit kampfbegierigen Blick schauten sie zu ihrer Anführerin hinauf. Sie waren bereit. »Habt ihr alle euren Trank getrunken? Ihr wisst, eure Flammen werden euch sonst verletzen. Und nun zu dir, Tenshi«, sie drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um. »Du wirst die Verletzten versorgen wenn sie zu dir kommen, und pass auf, dass dich keiner angrei-« »Ich werde mitkämpfen«, unterbrach Tenshi ihre Freundin. Bevor Solana protestieren konnte, sprach sie weiter: »Es stimmt, ich habe keine Ahnung wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht, doch ich habe sehr viel Ahnung von Magie. Vielleicht weitaus mehr Ahnung als du. Lass mich mitkämpfen Solana.« Mit flehendem Blick drang sie auf Solana ein. Diese seufzte. »Pass auf dich auf, alte Freundin« Mit mehr Mut wendete sich die Shiekah-Anführerin ihrem Schlachtfeld zu. Die Schreie nagten an ihrem Herzen. Es war Zeit zu kämpfen. »Mitglieder des Shiekah-Stammes«, sie erhob ihr Schwert, welches bereits in schwarzen Flammen umhüllt war, »Auf in den Kampf!« Die Flammen verstärkten sich durch Solanas Wut und die Shiekah stürmten los. Mit Geschreie liefen sie auf das Schlachtfeld und ließen ihre Anführerin alleine. Diese blickte auf den kleinen Hügel zu ihrer rechten. Dort sah sie ihre Schwester Zelda, stolz wie eine Königin auf ihrem Pferd sitzend, umringt von Rittern. Lange blickte Solana sie an, bewunderte sie förmlich. Ich bin stolz auf dich, und auf meine Familie.'' Dann überdeckte sie ihren Mund und stieg selber in das'' Kampfgeschehen ein. Zunächst erkannte Solana nicht, wer ihre Feinde, und wer ihre Freunde waren, doch spätestens, als sie der schwarzgerüstete Krieger angriff wusste sie, zu wem sie gehörte. Geschickt wich sie seinen Schwerthieben aus bis sie selber zum Zug kam und ihr flammendes Schwert gefährlich nahe an seinem Kopf vorbeischlug. Im Moment der Ablenkung hievte sich Solana in die Luft und stoß ihre Beine in dessen Magen. Der Ritter flog zu Boden und war sich nun seinem Schicksal selbst ausgesetzt. Sein Kumpane, der alles mit angesehen hatte, flog förmlich auf die Königin zu. Doch diese wehrte seine Attacke mit ihrem Schild ab, er flog zurück. Nicht weiter beachtend drang Solana weiter in das Geschehen ein. Sie half einem Shiekah, der sich gerade gegen zwei schwarzen Ritter wehrte, indem sie seine Rüstung am Kopf mit ihren Flammen schmolz. Dankend verließ sie ihr Shiekah-Mitglied wieder, der auf sein neues Opfer zu rannte. Stolz blickte sie ihm nach. Doch plötzlich hörte sie einen lauten Schrei hinter sich. Erschrocken fuhr die Königin um, und sah wie ein grünes Bündel zu Boden fiel. Solanas Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. »Nein! Link!«, schrie sie. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das kämpfende Volk und fiel vor ihrem langjährigen Freund auf die Knie. Sie legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und breitete ihren Schild weiter aus, damit keine unangebrachten Störungen vorkommen. Links kompletter Oberkörper war voll von Blut, höchstwahrscheinlich sein eigenes. Er atmete schwer und ungleichmäßig. Mit halb offenen Augen blickte er Solana an. »Solana..«, stöhnte er. »Ruhig. Spar dir deine Kräfte auf«, sprach sie mit zitternder Stimme, während sie versuchte mit gleichmäßigen Handbewegungen seine Wunden zu heilen. Doch sie verschlossen sich nicht mehr. Ihre versuchten Heilungsmaßnahmen wurden von Link gestoppt. Entkräftet legte er seine Hand auf die von Solana. »Es ist zu spät. Hylia ruft mich bereits«, er atmete immer schwerer. »Nein! Ich lass dich nicht gehen!«, sie drückte seine Hand zusammen. »Ich lass dich nicht gehen..« Link entriss sich Solanas Handgriff streichelte ihre Wangen. Mit letzter Kraft zog er Solana zu einem letzten Kuss zu sich. Der Moment kam Solana wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Immer hatte sie ihre Gefühle verborgen, doch sie waren da. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, doch sie genoss den letzten Kuss mit ihrem Gegenüber. Dann ließ Link seinen letzten Atemzug. Er war tot. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie auf den toten Körper hinab. Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben, so du nie aufgehört hast mich zu lieben. Wir waren für einander bestimmt, dennoch ließ es die Prophezeiung nie zu. Lebe wohl, Liebster. Wandle nun im Reich der Lüfte, diene Hylia und wache über mich und meine Freunde. Ich werde dich nie vergessen.'' '' Das Kampfgeschreie um ihr herum ließ Solana von ihrer Trance erwachen. Sie bemerkte, dass einige schwarze Ritter bereits versuchten die Barriere um ihr herum zu zerstören. Die Wut brannte in Solana und sie ließ die Kraft ihres Triforces frei. Sie spürte wie unendliche Macht ihren Körper durchfloss. Schlagartig löste sie die Barriere auf, viele Ritte flogen zu Boden. Wutentbrannt stand die Königin auf und rannte zum Ende des Schlachtfelds. Sie bemerkte die kämpfende Masse um sich herum nicht mehr, sie war nur noch auf eines fixiert – Rache. Eine Spur aus schwarzem Feuer folgte Solana, sie verließ das Schlachtfeld und rannte auf den Hügel. Ohne größere Mühen bezwang sie die Ritter zu Ross mit ihrer Magie. So waren nur noch sie und der Anführer der gegnerischen Armee anwesend. Solana kannte diesen Mann nicht, in ihren Augen war er für sie nur Abschaum und ein Haufen Elend. Mit flehendem Blick stand er der Shiekah-Anführerin gegenüber. Er schlug seine Hände zu einem Gebet zusammen, und ließ Hylia ein letztes Mal wissen, dass er gesündigt habe. Voller Hass blickte sie auf betenden alten Herren hinab. Sie hatte kein Mitleid. »Der Kampf muss enden!«, schrie Solana und unmittelbar danach entfachte sich ein riesiges Feuer um sie herum. Der gegnerische Anführer stand in Flammen, seine Angst- und Schmerzensschreie stillten Solanas Rachedurst. Mit genügsamem Blick beobachtete sie, wie er zu Boden ging und wie die Flammen an seinem Körper zerrten. Sie ließen ihn ersticken und er sank mit dem Gesicht in die Erde. Währenddessen hörte die Masse auf zu kämpfen. Schockiert über den schnellen Tod ihres Anführers ließen sie die Waffen gegenüber ihren Feinden fallen. Die schwarzen Ritte stürmten auf Solana los, diese jedoch blockierte sie mit einer weiteren Barriere. Erfolglos versuchten sie diese mit Schwerthieben zu durchdringen. Lange Zeit beobachtete Solana diese mit einem erheiternden Blick. Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste. Der Kampf ist vorbei, und wir haben gewonnen. '' Zuletzt warf sie eine Farbbombe auf den Boden, und verschwand nach wenigen Augenblicken vom Kriegsfeld. Lange Zeit verging, die schwarzen Ritte verließen das Schlachtfeld als Verlierer und ohne ihren Anführer. Es war bereits tiefste Nacht. Der Mond stand an seiner höchsten Stelle und ließ seine Strahlen auf Solana fallen. Diese stand am Balkon vom Schloss von Hyrule. Sie versteckte sich den ganzen Tag im Wald, trauerte um ihren verstorbenen Freund. Auch jetzt konnte die Shiekah-Anführerin noch nicht begreifen, dass sie Link nie wieder sehen wird. »Warum nur Hylia? Warum tust du mir das an? Habe ich es nicht auch verdient, ein glückliches Leben zu haben? Du nahmst mir meinen wichtigsten Freund, wie weit willst du noch gehen? Lass mir.. Lass mir wenigstens noch mein Volk.« Unter Tränen stützte sie sich mit ihren Händen an dem Gitter ab und schaute hinauf in den Himmel. War Link da und beobachtete sie? Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Balkontür und Zelda trat ins Freie. »Ich wusste, dass du noch nicht gegangen bist. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, Schwester«, sagte Zelda und stützte sich neben Solana auf dem Gelände ab. Solana blickte den Mond weiterhin an. In der Stille standen die beiden Schwestern beieinander. Einzig und allein ihre Herzen sprachen zueinander. Der Wind blies ihnen ins Gesicht und verstärkte die traurige Atmosphäre mit seinem heulenden Klang nur noch mehr. »Gibt es viele Verletzte?«, Solanas standfeste Stimme durchbrach die Stille. Ihre Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Es wurde so gut wie niemand schwer verletzt.« Erfreut über diese Nachricht ließ die Shiekah einen Seufzer los. Nach weiteren Minuten der Stille wendete sich Zelda ihrer Schwester zu. »Sie sind hinter dir her, das ist dir schon bewusst, nicht wahr?«, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Anscheinend war sie um ihre Schwester besorgt. Doch Solana lachte nur leise. »Ich bin eine Shiekah. Ich bin darauf spezialisiert mich zu verstecken. Habe keine Angst um mich, Schwesterherz. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden das Leben genommen habe.« Zelda nickte zustimmend. »Ich weiß, dennoch-..« »Nein.«, nun wendete sich auch Solana zu ihrer Schwester und nahm ihre Hände. »Deine Angst ist unbegründet, sie werden mich und mein Volk niemals finden. Hab Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten.« Mit ihrer Hand wischte sie eine Träne aus Zeldas Gesicht. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Mond zu. »Eine große Last liegt auf deinen Schultern, Zelda. Deine Prophezeiung ist es, immer wieder den Leid und Schmerz deines Volk aufzunehmen, wenn das Böse aus der Dunkelheit erscheint und Unfrieden in Hyrule bringt. Ihr seid verflucht. Der Fluch, indem du immer wieder geboren wirst, wenn Hyrule dich braucht. Dasselbe gilt auch für Link.« »Vielleicht ist es auch deine Prophezeiung, vielleicht wird auch der Stamm der Shiekah dich immer wieder brauchen, vielleicht wirst auch du immer wieder geboren werden. So können du, Ich und Link wieder vereint sein.« Doch Solana lächelte nur. »Ich habe meine Prophezeiung bereits erfüllt. Ich habe die Shiekahs neu gegründet und habe sie stark gemacht. Meine Aufgabe ist erledigt. So bleiben nur mehr du und Link.« Für eine lange Zeit kehrte Ruhe zwischen den Schwestern ein, in ihren Gedanken spielten sich allerlei unausgesprochene Sätze ab. »Ich bin schwanger, Solana«, platzte es plötzlich aus Zelda heraus. Ein weiteres Mal drehte Solana sich zu ihrer Schwester um und starrte diese ungläubig an. Ein leichter Schmerz von Eifersucht durchströmte sie und sie musste schwer schlucken. Oh wie oft hat sie die Königin der Shiekahs eine glückliche Familie mit Link vorgestellt. Doch dies war ihr nie vorherbestimmt. Es erfreute sie dennoch zu wissen, dass Link auf dieser Welt niemals vergessen wird. Er lebt nun weiter in seinem ungeborenen Kind. Plötzlich fing die Prinzessin Hyrules an zu lachen. »Es ist komisch mit anzusehen, wie sich diese enge Freundschaft von damals entwickelt hat«, ihre Stimme war sanft. Mit verletztem Blick wandte sich Solana zu ihrer Schwester zu. Diese starrte immer noch mit glänzenden Augen zum Mond. »Link, Solana und Ich. Drei Kinder, die damals im Wolkenhort für jeden Blödsinn zu haben waren. Drei Kinder, die den größten Unfug gebaut haben. Drei Kinder, die immer für einander da waren, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen.« Solana versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, und schnappte nach Luft. Zelda wandte sich nun zu ihrer Schwester. »Und jetzt? Zelda, die Prinzessin Hyrules. Solana, die Königin der Shiekahs, und-..« »Und Link«, sprach Solana weiter, unter Tränen. »Link, der legendäre Held Hyrules.« Beide Schwestern fielen sich in die Arme, schluchzend und voll Trauer. Herzen sprachen mit einander. Der Wind blies ihnen ins Gesicht und verstärkte die traurige Atmosphäre mit seinem heulenden Klang nur noch mehr. »Gibt es viele Verletzte?«, Solanas standfeste Stimme durchbrach die Stille. Ihre Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Es wurde so gut wie niemand schwer verletzt.« Erfreut über diese Nachricht ließ die Shiekah einen Seufzer los. Nach weiteren Minuten der Stille wendete sich Zelda ihrer Schwester zu. »Sie sind hinter dir her, das ist dir schon bewusst, nicht wahr?«, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Anscheinend war sie um ihre Schwester besorgt. Doch Solana lachte nur leise. »Ich bin eine Shiekah. Ich bin darauf spezialisiert mich zu verstecken. Habe keine Angst um mich, Schwesterherz. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden das Leben genommen habe.« Zelda nickte zustimmend. »Ich weiß, dennoch-..« »Nein.«, nun wendete sich auch Solana zu ihrer Schwester und nahm ihre Hände. »Deine Angst ist unbegründet, sie werden mich und mein Volk niemals finden. Hab Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten.« Mit ihrer Hand wischte sie eine Träne aus Zeldas Gesicht. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Mond zu. »Eine große Last liegt auf deinen Schultern, Zelda. Deine Prophezeiung ist es, immer wieder den Leid und Schmerz deines Volk aufzunehmen, wenn das Böse aus der Dunkelheit erscheint und Unfrieden in Hyrule bringt. Ihr seid verflucht. Der Fluch, indem du immer wieder geboren wirst, wenn Hyrule dich braucht. Dasselbe gilt auch für Link.« »Vielleicht ist es auch deine Prophezeiung, vielleicht wird auch der Stamm der Shiekah dich immer wieder brauchen, vielleicht wirst auch du immer wieder geboren werden. So können du, Ich und Link wieder vereint sein.« Doch Solana lächelte nur. »Ich habe meine Prophezeiung bereits erfüllt. Ich habe die Shiekahs neu gegründet und habe sie stark gemacht. Meine Aufgabe ist erledigt. So bleiben nur mehr du und Link.« Für eine lange Zeit kehrte Ruhe zwischen den Schwestern ein, in ihren Gedanken spielten sich allerlei unausgesprochene Sätze ab. »Ich bin schwanger, Solana«, platzte es plötzlich aus Zelda heraus. Ein weiteres Mal drehte Solana sich zu ihrer Schwester um und starrte diese ungläubig an. Ein leichter Schmerz von Eifersucht durchströmte sie und sie musste schwer schlucken. Oh wie oft hat sie die Königin der Shiekahs eine glückliche Familie mit Link vorgestellt. Doch dies war ihr nie vorherbestimmt. Es erfreute sie dennoch zu wissen, dass Link auf dieser Welt niemals vergessen wird. Er lebt nun weiter in seinem ungeborenen Kind. Plötzlich fing die Prinzessin Hyrules an zu lachen. »Es ist komisch mit anzusehen, wie sich diese enge Freundschaft von damals entwickelt hat«, ihre Stimme war sanft. Mit verletztem Blick wandte sich Solana zu ihrer Schwester zu. Diese starrte immer noch mit glänzenden Augen zum Mond. »Link, Solana und Ich. Drei Kinder, die damals im Wolkenhort für jeden Blödsinn zu haben waren. Drei Kinder, die den größten Unfug gebaut haben. Drei Kinder, die immer für einander da waren, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen.« Solana versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, und schnappte nach Luft. Zelda wandte sich nun zu ihrer Schwester. »Und jetzt? Zelda, die Prinzessin Hyrules. Solana, die Königin der Shiekahs, und-..« »Und Link«, sprach Solana weiter, unter Tränen. »Link, der legendäre Held Hyrules.« Beide Schwestern fielen sich in die Arme, schluchzend und voll Trauer. Legend of Zelda: Before Skyward Sword '''Mutterliebe' Unter der Herrschaft Kayla van Roya’s waren die Shiekahs das mächtigste und stärkste Volk der Erde. Rangmäßig waren sie an der Spitze. Doch dieser Triumpf soll ihnen nicht lange vergönnt bleiben. Es war wie ein Tag wie jeder anderer. Kayla saß auf ihrem Stuhl in ihrem Schloss. Draußen konnte man Hammerschläge und Sagegeräusche, sowie Rufe und Gelächter. Die Shiekahs waren mit ihren Arbeiten beschäftigt. Kayla wippte mit ihrem Stuhl vor und zurück. In ihrem Arm ein kleines Bündel, darin versteckt ein Baby. „Eines Tages wirst du diejenige sein, die meinen Arbeitern die Kommandos gibt. Und ich werde neben dir stehen, voller Stolz erfüllt. Du wirst eine wunderbare Königinsein“, flüsterte Kayla mit halb verschlossenen Augen, als sie ihr Kind bewunderte. Es schlief seelenruhig, sein Atem ging gleichmäßig. Auch Kayla wurde müde von hin- und herwippen. Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, sie konnte bereits den orangenen Himmel von ihrem Fenster aus beobachten. Doch schon bald färbte sich der Himmel schwarz. Plötzlich war es still. Von draußen kamen keine Geräusche mehr bis plötzlich ein lauter Schrei in Kaylas Zimmer hinein drang. Ein großer Tumult brach aus. „Was-„, sagte Kayla, als Zahena, ihre Assistentin bei der Balkontür hereinstürmte. „Königin van Roya!“, sie war ganz außer Atem. „Königin van Roya, es ist schrecklich! Wir werden angegriffen –von allen Seiten!“ Kayla riss ihre Augen auf. Behutsam, mit ihrem Kind, stand sie auf und trug ihre Tochter zu ihrem Bett ehe sie sich zu ihrer Assistentin begab. „Bereite die Krieger vor. Wir werden die Herausforderung annehmen“, ihr Blick war fest und gewählt. „A-Aber meine Königin, sie sind uns hoch aus überle-..“ „Seit wann sind die Shiekah zu feige, um an einen Kampf teilzunehmen? Sie wollen Krieg, wir geben ihnen Krieg.“ Kayla drängte sich an ihre Assistentin vorbei und trat nach draußen. Dort schaute das Volk der Shiekahs hoffnungsvoll auf zu ihrer Anführerin. „Volk der Shiekahs. Heute Nacht steht uns vielleicht der finale Kampf bevor. Wir müssen unsere Präsenz als rangstärkstes Mitglied beweisen und ihnen klar machen, dass es ein Fehler ist, und herauszufordern!“ Jubel bereitete sich aus. Die Angst in den Gesichtern ihres Volkes verschwand, die Aufmunterung tat ihnen gut. „Bereitet alles vor! Nehmt die Waffen zur Hand, Heiler benutzen ihre Mächte. Es fällt kein Mitglied aus, jeder kämpft mit! Die Ältesten suchen sich zusammen mit den Jüngsten Schutz in meinem Schloss. Enttäuscht mich nicht!“ Der Reaktion erfolgte sogleich. Die verschiedenen Shiekahs begaben sich zu ihren Häusern um Kleidung und Waffen zu holen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis es zum Kampf kommen sollte. Derweil half Zahena den Alten und den Kindern die Treppe hoch und führte sie in das Schlafgemach der Königin. Kayla drehte sich zu ihr um. „Auch du wirst bei ihnen bleiben“, bevor Zahena jedoch wiedersprechen konnte, sprach Kayla weiter. „Ich weiß, du wärst uns eine sehr große Hilfe im Kampf. Doch deine Stärke wird hier gebraucht. Beschütze die Alten und die Kinder. Und vor allem, beschütze Solana. Sollte sich jemand dieser Balkontür nähern, tu alles was in deiner Macht steht, um ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. Sollte meiner Tochter jemals etwas passieren, werde ich mir das nie wieder verzeihen.“ Zahera schien verstanden zu haben. „Auf mich könnt Ihr zählen, meine Majestät“, kopfnickend und mit angriffslustigen Augen blieb sie stehen und machte Kayla den Weg zur Treppen frei. Mit einem dankenden Blick verschwand die Königin und mischte sich unter das Volk. Dieses hatte sich bereits aufgereiht und wartete auf weitere Befehle. Kiran, der Oberkommandant saß auf seinem Pferd und wartete auf Kayla. Ihr Pferd stand neben seines. Dankend verneinte die Königin dies. „Ich werde heute mit meinem Volk mitkämpfen“, sagte Kayla und holte sich ein Schwert. Ein letztes Mal drehte sie sich zu den Shiekahs um. „Heute Abend bin ich nicht eure Königin. Ich bin ein Kämpfer, genauso wie ihr, deswegen behandelt mich alle auch so dementsprechend. Kiran wird die Befehle geben, er weiß was zu tun ist!“, sprach sie und reihte sich ein. Neben ihr Juga, einer der erfahrensten Kämpfer ihres Volkes. Mit einem ehrenwürdigen Nicken begrüßte er sie. „Eine sehr ehrenvolle Ansprache, Majestät. Wir schätzen Eurer Verlangen nach Gerechtigkeit sehr“, sagte Kiran, dann drehte er sich zum Rest der Shiekah. „Unsere Hauptaufgabe wird sein, den Feind von unserem Territorium fernzuhalten. Wir müssen unser Gut beschützen. Es geht um Leben und Tod, deswegen scheut es nicht, zuzustechen und einstecken zu können. Es sind genug Heiler auf dem Schlachtfeld, die euch jederzeit helfen werden. Für die Shiekahs!“ „Für die Shiekahs!“, stimmte das Volk mit ein und folgte Kiran nach draußen. Die positive Einstellung ihrer Leute machten Kayla stolz und stark. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Silhouetten ihrer Rivalen sah. Sie blickte um sich. Ihre Gegner haben das ganze Territorium der Shiekahs eingegrenzt. Es stimme, sie waren ihnen überlegen. Dennoch hatten sie sich schon des Öfteren bewiesen, dass die Shiekahs unschlagbar sind. Ohne Vorwarnung ging ein Triumpfschrei los und die gegnerische Masse preschte auf die Shiekahs los. Diese Teilten sich auf. Kayla rannte in Richtung grüngepanzerter Krieger und blies diese mit ihrer Windmagie weg. Sie schaffte sich Platz und griff danach einen großen Grünen an. Sein Schwert war zweimal so groß als ihres, doch dies verunsicherte Kayla nicht. Mit Leichtigkeit entwendete sie ihm das Schwert und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Es kamen zwei weitere Krieger auf sie zu. Mit Hilfe einer weiteren Shiekah wehrten sie diese ab. Doch es kamen immer mehr und immer mehr Krieger. „Hylia steh uns bei!“, schrie Kayla als sie einen Ritter ihr Schwert in den Panzer presste, dieser fiel zu Boden. In einem kurzen Moment der Ruhe blickte Kayla um sich. Kaum erkannte sie die ihre Krieger. Sie ging in der gegnerischen Masse völlig unter. „Es sind zu viele!“, dachte sich Kayla. „Feuer!“, schrie jemand plötzlich. Die Königin drehte sich um und sah, wie ihre Heimat brannte. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. „Mein Kind!“, schrie sie und kämpfte sich durch die Massen. Shiekahs fielen neben ihr zu Grunde, bereits leblose Körper lagen auf dem Boden. „Dieser Kampf endet schneller, als er angefangen hat. Ich muss zu meinem Kind!“, dachte sich die Königin. Viele Ritter stellten sich in ihren Weg, doch es solle nie die Kraft einer sich sorgenden Mutter unterschätzt werden. Kayla ließ ein Inferno los und bahnte sich somit ihren Weg zu ihrem Schloss. Sie musste husten, als sie ihr aufgebautes Heim erreichte. Bereits das ganze Dorf brannte, keine Menschenseele war mehr zu sehen. Fast wurde sie von einem brennenden Holzstück getroffen, doch Kayla wich rechtzeitig aus. Mühselig erklomm sie die Treppen und öffnete die Balkontür. Schockiert trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Eine Hitzewelle kam ihr entgegen. Leblose Körper, von Kindern erkannte sie durch den Rauch. Trotz der soeben verlorenen Hoffnung begab sich Kayla in ihr Schlafgemach. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erkannte sie eine Art Schutzhülle um das Bett ihres Kindes. „Kann es wirklich sein..?“ Und es bestätigte sich. Das Baby fing an zu schreien. „Mein Baby!“, hustete Kayla, nahm ihr Kind aus dessen Bett und floh nach draußen. Fest an sich gepresst lief die Königin die Treppe runter und begab sich zu dem hinteren Ausgang. Die kämpfende Masse begrüßte sie schon. Mit ihrer Macht, machte sie sich und ihr Kind unsichtbar und drängte sich durch, zu dem dahinterliegenden Wald. Endlich in Sicherheit brach Kayla an einem Baum zusammen. Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen. Ihr Volk war verloren. „Ich muss fliehen..“, dachte sie sich und stand wieder auf. Auf wackeligen Beinen bewegte sie sich fort. „Halt.“, eine Stimme hinter ihr ließ Kayla erstarren. Langsam drehte sie sich um, bereit um das Leben ihrer Tochter zu kämpfen. Vor ihr stand eine große und schlanke Person. Getarnt unter dessen schwarzen Umhang konnte die Königin sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Die Kampfgeräusche im Hintergrund ließen Kayla immer mehr zusammenzucken. „Gehe zurück und kämpfe“, die Stimme der Person war stark und eiskalt. Verzweifelt blickte Kayla sie an. „Ich kann nicht! Mein Kind wird umkommen!“ Die Person streckte ihre Hände aus. „Gib mir das Kind. Ich werde es zu seinem Vater bringen.“ Kayla presste ihr Kind noch enger an sich heran. „Wieso sollte ich dir vertrauen?!“ „Entweder dein Kind kommt hier um, oder du hast vertraust mir. Doch du musst weiterkämpfen. Keine Königin verlässt ihr Volk und lässt dieses auf sich allein eingestellt. Das verdient keinen Respekt.“ Weitere Tränen flossen Kayla über ihren Wangen. Die Person hatte Recht. Sie gab ihrem Volk das sprechen, auf deren Seite mitzukämpfen, egal was kommt. Sie kann die Shiekahs jetzt nicht in Stich lassen. Sie muss kämpfen. Auch wenn es höchstwahrscheinlich ihr letzter Kampf ist. „Und du wirst Solana zu Gepora bringen? Wie?“ Anstatt eine Antwort zu erhalten, pfiff die mysteriöse Person mit ihren Fingern. Ein riesiger goldbrauner Wolkenvogel kam vom Himmel und landete neben ihr. Kayla kannte diese Geschöpfe. Durch sie kommt man in den Wolkenhort. In den Heimatort Geporas. Kayla löste ihren festen Griff und hielt Solana vor ihr Gesicht um in ihre Augen zu blicken. Solanas schwarzbraune Augen fixierten ihre Mutter. „Meine kleine Solana. Mami wird dich vermissen. Es wäre so schön gewesen, dir beim aufwachsen zuzusehen, doch das Schicksal meint es nicht gut mit mir. Mach es besser. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute in deinem zukünftigen Leben. Ich liebe dich.“ Kayla gab ihren Kind einen letzten langen Kuss auf die Stirn bis sie das Baby an die schwarze Person weitergab. Behutsam nahm diese es auf und stieg auf den Wolkenvogel. „Ich bin stolz auf dich“, sagte diese und der Wolkenvogel hob an. Er verschwand in den Baumkronen bis hinauf in den Himmel. Es war das letzte Mal, dass Kayla ihre Tochter sah. Kategorie:Szenen Kategorie:ByTini Kategorie:Solana van Roya Kategorie:FF